


Ya Democratic Dandelion

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AWOOGA, Cropse - Freeform, DOES ANYONE ELSE LIKE JACK X CROPSE, Jack Kanoff my beloved, Karl exists for like. a moment., M/M, PLEASE?!??, Tales Of The SMP, WILD WEST BABYYY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jack Kanoff x Cropse real?!?!Sorry. I’m not funny.
Relationships: Jack Kanoff/Cropse, Quackity/Corpse (KINDA?)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39
Collections: Anonymous





	Ya Democratic Dandelion

It all started as a normal day.

Karl, the time traveler he is, felt like going to the Wide Wild West. Specifically, where a 17-year-old was a bartender, a sheriff was a week away from retirement, the local jailbird was a cannibal, and the banker who had a pet bee. Not to mention, the group of bandits who called themselves the "Democrat Haters."

Karl was in for a ride. He knew he was. Though, he wasn't sure how he ended up here. Cropse, the jailbird, was sniffing Jack Kanoff, the lead Democrat Hater.

"You smell nice." Cropse said in his deep, manly voice. "I bet you'd taste even better."

"Oh, yeah? Well, why don't us two blow this here saloon and get ourselves a perty room at the inn?" Jack suggested, leaning closely into Cropse's ear.

"Okay! Okay! Split it up, you two!" Karl said. "The inn is that way!" Karl pointed to the direction of the inn. "Now, haha, go have your fun!"

Jack and Cropse ran off towards the inn, laughing their asses off.

“God, I can’t believe that worked!” Jack exclaimed, kicking his boots off when they got to a random room at the inn.

“Same. Thanks for getting me out of jail, pretty boy.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Yer’ still a democrat.” Jack said, trying not to blush at the compliment. 

“Whatever. I was promised heads.” Cropse said, in that low voice of his.

“Uh. Here.” Jack threw a couple of heads at Cropse.

Cropse caught them all in his arms, and started to feast. Jack could only watch. It wasn’t like he was entranced by the way the blood trickled down Cropse’s chin and neck, or how hot the other was when he teared at the human flesh. He was just... intrigued by how Cropse could eat it raw.

“You’re staring.” Cropse said as he finished the heads. How did he eat them so fast-

“Sorry ‘bout that. I, uh, didn’t mean to.”

Cropse shrugged, kicking off his own pair of boots and going to wipe his mouth off. “What d’you wanna do, now that we’re here?”

“Nap. A catnap sounds about nice, right now.”

Cropse nodded as he came out of the kitchen like area. “Lay with me?”

“Sure. I ain’t a gay dem’crat like you, though.”

Cropse laid down on the bed, holding his arms open for Jack to slip into after the other took his hat off. When Jack laid down, Cropse wrapped his arms around the other and pulled him close. The pair were spooning. Something never to be done before marriage.

“Thank you, again. For uh, getting me out of jail.”

“Whatever, ya democrat.”

“I love you.”

“Love ya’, too. Dandelion Demo.”


End file.
